A Rabbit's Fear
by TheWeirdoOutsideYourBedroom
Summary: The Rabbit Game. A new sensation sweeping the nation. What happens when it turns from a game to a real situation. Well that's up for the players to decide. Play swiftly and discover the wolf among the rabbits or face the ultimate penalty...[AU]


**Title: **A Rabbit's Fear

**By: **TheWeirdoOutsideYourBedroom

**Summary: **The Rabbit Game. A new sensation sweeping the nation. What happens when it turns from a game to a real situation. Well that's up for the players to decide. Play swiftly and discover the wolf among the rabbits or face the ultimate pentalty...[AU]

**Note: **Oh look at this. I think I'm writing for The Outsiders again. How fun. I've not actually done this since...April...Well, what better way to reintroduce myself to this fandom that I so love to fuck about with. It's written in a weird format, but you'll see what I mean later on. For those who are just reading my stories, prepare for short horror filled chapters. Have fun!

* * *

"_A wolf, dressed in a sheep's skin, blended himself in with the flock of sheep and every day killed one of the sheep. When the shepherd noticed this was happening, he hanged the wolf on a very tall tree. On other shepherds asking him why he had hanged a sheep, the shepherd answered: The skin is that of a sheep, but the activities were those of a wolf"_

Laurentius Abstemius, Hecatomythium (1495)

**Prologue:**

**Rabbit Games**

_Rules: _

_Each player must select a piece of paper from a hat. On one piece the word wolf is written. The rest of the players are a rabbit. Each turn one player must take turn each round to try and figure out who the wolf is. Other players may try to sway whoever turn it is, including the wolf. At the end of each turn the person whose turn it is must select who they think is the wolf. If the player is wrong and they select another rabbit. That rabbit is then killed and out of the game. This continues until either the wolf is selected and killed or all the rabbits are killed off._

It started off as a game. People would get together in groups as large as 20 to play a simple guessing game. Silly isn't it. A kids game being played by teenagers and adults but it wasn't just that. It was about deception, mind tricks and so on. So not exactly kids stuff, though perhaps you did get some real smart kids playing it. I dunno really, I mostly played it with my friends and it was just a laugh. Then there was the people who took is real serious, made the whole thing seem real. The game was called 'A Rabbit's Fear' made up from a biblical quote or that's what I was told, again I dunno. The goal, find the wolf in the group and don't kill the rabbit's. Sounds easy right, not really... If you're playing with three or four people it's pretty easy but if you're playing with 20, 25 people it gets tricky. Trying to pick one person out of a whole bunch is pretty damn hard. Maybe that's why I was always rubbish at it, I could never persuade or guess well.

Anyway, A Rabbit's Fear was just a fun game to play with your friends. Play it in the dark or with candles to make it creepy. Just a pass time and I suppose it was meant to stay that way. Then the other people found out about it, you know the ones I mean. The people who take it too far, make the game actually terrifying. You'd know a...I'll call them _special..._player anywhere. They'd usually have a charm on some part of their clothing, a little rabbit charm, sometimes covered in red paint. A little mascot if you want, then there was the people who took it to the next level. Built rabbit head and wore them to collection games, where nearly 50 people would play.

That's where it stopped being a children's game, one to pass the time.

I'd never been to a collection game, mainly because I'd been told to avoid them since it was mostly adults over thirty and got off on the idea of people dying. First thing to stop it being a children's game, the idea of people _actually _being killed whilst playing. Second thing to stop is being a children's game was that...well...people had actually been killed. Found on the side of a road, their heads smashed in underneath the rabbit's head they wore.

After that happened A Rabbit's Fear was banned pretty much everywhere, schools especially. You'd be kicked out if you were caught playing. That didn't stop people playing in the dead of night in basements. Playing in alley's and in back gardens. Just because some thing's banned it won't stop people, in fact it makes people want to do it all the more. I think that's why I continued to play, out of the eyes of people. Most people knew that A Rabbit's Fear went on, but most just turned a blind eye to it, just like teachers catching kids smoking on school campus after hours. Not during school, not their problem. That's why these games didn't stop, because people didn't actually care. Okay, so there were the few fanatics who would call the fuzz if they caught you playing but most didn't. And I say most because there will always be fanatics trying to catch people out. Their lives must be so boring.

So why am I telling you this? Maybe as a warning...yeah, as a warning. You know how I said about the people being killed during playing. Well, I'll put it like this:

If somebody asks you to join a rabbit game, don't look at them, don't even dare. Keep walking, run if you have to. Don't say a word. Because if you look round, if you say anything, if you don't keep walking. Your fate, it's certain.

You'll become a player.

You'll become a rabbit.

* * *

**Note: **I'll write more if you want me too...ystävä


End file.
